Seperated
by GoldenEyes86
Summary: Takes place right after the movie: Ashitaka and San don't see eachother for a while. Finally, San breaks down... No lemons, but some sexual suggestives. RR ::COMPLEATE::
1. San Cries

San Cries

A/n:  This is a one-shot story (or so I think).  On more then one occasion, it will seem like there is going to be a lemon, (hey, this is a **very** romance based FF) CHEAK THE RATEING PEOPLE!  No lemons (I'm **way** underage).  Please review!  (GolenEyes86 looooves reviews, they're so KAWAII!)  Love you all!  Read on my Minions!

**-------------------------------------**

_'After all we've been through, you let me ride off?  Why don't you run after me?'  _San rode her wolf-brother swiftly through the forest.  Further and further away from him.  _'Why must I love a human?'  _"San," her brother paused his dash for a minute.  "Are you crying over the human boy?"  "No!"  As she was trying to convince herself that she wasn't, she felt a drop of salty water drip down the side of her face.  Quickly, she removed it.  _'Am I truly such a weakling that I would cry over him?'_  When they got back to the cave, both of the wolves left to hunt for some meat.  She used this time to let out her tears, all of them.  _'I guess I am then…'_

**-------------------------------------**

_'San's eyes looked sad as she left, I hope she is okay.'  _Ashitaka walked his red elk back to iron town, to see how they were planning to fix everything in peace with the forest.  His thoughts were interrupted as her herd Toki calling his name.  "Toki!  I'm over here!"  She found him and walked up.  "The men are already started.  We've got this whole new idea on how to make the iron underground, that way we have no reason to cut down all of the trees for wood."  She smiled.  "So, Ashitaka, where is the wolf girl, err…San, was it?"  His face was immediately covered with an emotionless mask.  "She went back into the forest."  He walked passed her quickly to start to work on his new home.

**-------------------------------------**

Many nights passed, each staring out, hopping for the others return.  San sat on her cave, pale except her swollen eyes.  In the days gone by, she hadn't eaten or slept, just waited.  "San, you need to eat now."  Both of her brothers were border lined annoyed with this behavior.  _'I want him to come…I need him here…'_  "San, if you love that human boy, go to him.  You belong there."  San could have just cried right then.  "I'm going.  Take care my brothers."  She slowly climbed down the rock.  Through the forest she herd the tree's whispers.  "_Go child, run to him."  _San crept forced her body, exhausted from no sleep, malnutrition, and crying, to walk through the shadows of the silent new Iron Town.

**-------------------------------------**

Wide-awake, Ashitaka awaited sunrise.  It had been too many days since he had seen her.  As he was about to close his eyes, he heard his friend Koroku's voice come through the door of his house.  "Ashitaka, San's at the gate of the village, she looks as if she was about to collapse."  He gasped, she was here?  "I'll go out to get her, you can go back to sleep."  "Okay."  Ashitaka waked outside to see San standing there, eyes half closed and arms dangling down her side.  He ran up to her as she stumbled and caught her.  He held her up, holding her shoulders tightly with his strong hands.  "San!  San!  What is it?  Why are you so pale?"  She cried silently and pulled herself closer.  He noticed how hard she was breathing.  "Ashi…taka…you, you didn't chase me…didn't chase me as I left.  Why?"  She locked her hands around him.  "Don't leave…me again, please."  Ashitaka put his arms around her now and gently rubbed her back to calm her down.  "It's okay, calm down…" She pulled herself closer if possible.  "I, I don't think I can stand anymore…" He picked her up as she slipped into unconsciousness.  

**-------------------------------------**

San moaned as she woke.  Opening her eyes slowly and saw Ashitaka's looking down on her.  _'He must have stayed awake watching me.'  _"San, your awake.  You didn't sleep very long."  He stroked her hair as she looked at him.  "You look like you haven't eaten in days.  Try to eat some rice."  She tried to sit up, but was too weak.  He helped her and she leaned against his shoulder for support.  San felt as though she couldn't move.  It was so strange, for she had lived her life in the rough forest, always being the strong one.  Now he was taking care of her, she didn't have to be alert, or strong.  "San?  Are you still awake?"  "Yes, but I can hardly move."  _'It doesn't even look like she could eat…so weak…'  _"San, do you remember when I was shot by one of the villagers?  You took care of me, and now I can return the favor."  He chewed the rice, then bent over her.  After not eating in days, she was hungry.  After a while lie on his shoulder quietly, gathering all of her feelings together.  "San, San, are you asleep?"  "No…" He put his hand on her cheek and looked at her deeply.  Her wolf side told her to nuzzle his caring, soft hand.  He put his other hand on her back to help her sit up.  She now nuzzled his neck, enjoying the feeling of his body warmth.  "San…" his hands traveled up her back to her brown hair, his fingers running through it.  She stopped for a minuet and leaned against him.  "Ashitaka…" She moved up a little to gently bite the sensitive skin on his neck.  As her forehead touched his skin, he felt how feverishly hot it was.  Pulling her back, he saw how pale she was still.  "San, your still sick.  Are you okay?"  She looked out and saw every thing as a blur.  _'My head is pulsing, what's wrong with me!?'  _Ashitaka laid her back on the bed.  "I'm going to sleep now.  Try to do the same."  Before he could walk out, San grabbed some of the fabric on his shirt.  "Don't leave…I, I'm…"  _'Scared…' _He seemed to know what she meant.  "I'll stay."  Ashitaka slowly climbed over her and draped his arm over her skinny form, holding the trebling girl tightly.  In response, she turned around and moved closer, if possible.  He quickly kissed her cheek.  "Good night, San."

**-------------------------------------**

Ashitaka was the first to awake the next morning.  He slowly lifted his hand to San's face to feel for fever.  _'Normal, it must have gotten better after she ate and slept some.'_  "San, San, wake up."  He shook her slightly.  She moaned lightly and opened her eyes.  "Where am I?!"  She tried to sit up, but Ashitaka's strong arms stopped her.  "It's okay, you're in my hut, remember?"  She relaxed.  "A little, last night seems like a blur.  I had a headache."  "Are you feeling any better this morning?"  San nodded her head.  "Well, I have to go to work on Iron town now.  Will you be okay here by yourself?"  "Yes…" He got up and started to walk out.  "Wait…Ashitaka.  Why didn't you come after me?"  Ashitaka slowly walked back to the bed, where San was now sitting up, and sat in front of her.  "Because I didn't know you wanted me to.  You said you loved me, but you also said you couldn't forgive the humans for what they had done."    Again, he took her shoulders, keeping her from burying her face into his chest.  "San, I am human…and so are you."  San could hardly take being reminded that she was one of what she claimed to hate…and be different from.  "Can you forgive both of us?"  She started to cry again.  "Yes…yes…" He held her close now.  "You have to understand though.  Moro had dedicated her life to killing the humans, and I was raised by her.  I've lived my whole life being told to someday kill that dam woman."  For minute, nothing mattered.  "I have to help with Iron Town.  Rest while I'm gone."  Ashitaka leaned over and kissed her lightly.  San leaned into it, deepening it.  Ashitaka pulled back, leaving San with a dazed look.  "Goodbye."  As the door closed, San fell back onto the bed.  _'I never knew a human show of emotion could feel like this…' _The feeling wouldn't leave her head all day, even when she was dreaming…

**-------------------------------------**

"Koroku!  Widen the ditch over here so it won't collapse in the rain!"  Ashitaka was overlooked the construction of the new Iron Town.  "There, that should do it," Koroku climbed out of the hole and wiped the bit of sweat off his face.  "Break time!"  "Okay see you later."  _'I should get back to San now.'_  Meanwhile, San was waking up in the hut.  "Ashitaka…" "Yes?"  He had just walked in from the main part of the town.  San smiled at him happily.  "Hello."  He leaned over to kiss her as he had when he left, but this time, stayed longer.  San again leaned into it and, unable to control herself, opened her mouth slightly as he did the same.  The swirl of emotions was almost too pleasurable to handle.  

**-------------------------------------**

A/N:  I know I said this would be a one shot, but I'm so sick of typing and I want to post it for you!  So I'll have the next chapter soon!  Chow!  ^_^

     The review buttons right down there,

              Click on it!  Click on it!


	2. Reunited, END

San Cries

A/n:  Again, this is not a lemon fic, but there is some sexual suggestive.  So if you're about 10 or under, you might want to think about it before reading my story.  To everyone else:  Sorry for not updating and enjoy the deep Romance that is Princess Mononoke!

**-------------------------------------**

The swirl of emotions almost too much for her to handle.  Never before has she felt a love like this.  Never before had she known it had existed.  Her spirit was slowly swept away into a crystallized emotion, not wanting to come back.  She broke the kiss to bite the side of her love's neck, in order to mark him as her own.  A small amount of blood seeped out and she gently lapped it up.  Stating to feel the connection between herself and him.  Somehow understanding, Ashitaka did the same to her.  A race of adrenalin went threw her whole body as she found herself sitting down, her lips pressed against his and his tong dancing with her own.  She wanted it never to end, but he pulled back.  Ashitaka kissed her forehead then looked in her eyes.  Her usual rough, sharp eyes were clouded and somewhat dazed.  "San, how much I love you is immeasurable," he took her into his arms and said quietly in her ear;  "will you marry me?"  The shock of happiness of what he had just asked her was almost painful.  She wanted to say yes, but was afraid of it.  This would make him hers forever, but…she just couldn't live in captivity.  "Ashitaka, you mean more to me then anything on earth, or in the heavens, but I…I'm scared to say yes."  She looked at him, expecting to see anger, but saw nothing but his slight smile at her.  "I understand, you're just not ready.  I'll wait for you."  She didn't know why, but she started crying.  It was the same sort of feeling when he let her wander out into the woods.  She said she wanted to, and he let her, even though that would mean being apart.  Did he not love her enough to chase her?  "Ashitaka…" She pulled away, tears still streaming down her face.  "I'm going back to the forest.  I…I can't see you anymore."  She saw a twinge of hurt, but no protest escaped him, no hand grabbed her arm as she walk out of the hut.  _'No…'_

**-------------------------------------**

No matter how much she cried, the tears just kept coming.  _'Why?  Why Ashitaka?  Why did you let me go?'  _There was no choice; she was going to leave the forest of shishigami, to start a new life.  "Brothers, you stay and watch the after the forest.  I'm gong out to find other forests to protect.  Farewell."  She nuzzled the two pups she had grown up with.  She was going to miss them a lot.  Walking out of the forest, she remembered the crystal dagger around her neck, and threw it across the forest.  "I'll forget all about you, Ashitaka."  She turned and started her journey.  

Down the rocky path out of the forest or shishigami, she saw a figure threw her tears.  Walking closer to it, she saw her love, Ashitaka.  There was a moment of silence, it seemed like forever.  Slowly, he put his arm out in front of him.  Hanging on one of the fingers was her necklace.  She took it in wonder, and then looked at him.  "Ashi…" Her words were cut off as she was pulled tightly into his strong arms, he almost crying himself.  "San, why would you leave?"  The question rang in her head.  How could he not know?  "Because…I thought you wouldn't chase after me."  Not able to se his face, she could still almost make out the look of shock crossing it right now.  "When I went back into the woods to live there, you let me go, and just smiled as if it didn't matter.  When you asked me to marry you, I…I was scared, so I didn't say yes, but you didn't comfort me, you just let me walk out the door.  WHY?!"  Now she threw her arms around him and dug her head into his chest.  "I want to be with you, please will you let me?"  She felt his grip tighten on her.  "Of course."  They stayed like that for what seemed like hours.  Soon the rain started to fall, a storm was brewing.  "Come, we can stay in that cave."  He led her into a small cave about 10 minutes from the outskirts of the forest.  They lie on his hay cloak, arms around each other, trying to stay warm.  It was quiet for a while.  San felt so much guilt; she had left him all because he cared about her enough to let her wait.  "Ashitaka," she scooted closer to him if possible.  "I love you, and I'm done waiting."  There was a short pause.  "Thank you."  She turned around to look at his gentle face.  "I love you too, San.  Always remember that.  He kissed her deeply, as she put her arms around him.  This time there was a new emotion there, it was desire.  Another emotion she had never felt before.  _'Ashitaka…' _The kiss deepened more as she leaned back slowly.

**-------------------------------------**

The next morning seem different then any morning she'd ever woken up to.  This time, she woke up with Ashitaka's warm figure lying next to her, with witch she felt protected and loved.  San moved in closer and whispered, "I love you."  Then fell back to sleep.  Her soul now had a place; with his.

The End 

A/n:  Hi!  Again, I'm soo sorry for not updating in so long!  Al of my stories will be updated in a row and one or two new ones will be added.  Thanx for your patience!  Review me!  ^_^


End file.
